A Tale to Tell
by TARDIS1039
Summary: In a world born from a Convergence, there are many stories to tell. Our heroes from across multiple dimensions will meet other heroes and face threats unlike any other. The possibilities are truly endless.


**Hello and welcome to a completely different story! Ok, so this story is basically an anthology series, detailing separate adventures or tales of many characters from my Civil War series. This particular story takes cues (dialogue and story wise) from the 2018 Avengers comic book and it's first story arc. So let's get on with this story shall we? I don't own any franchises that'll appear in this story… **

_**Story 1: **__A Day Unlike Any Other_

_**Synopsis: **__A sudden appearance of dead Celestials causes Iron Man, Thor and Captain America to investigate. Other weird occurrences happen all over the place that seem peak the interest of other heroes. Is this the start of an All-New Avengers? _

It was a surprisingly quiet night in New York City. Less to no crimes had taken place on that night but if there was a crime, it was easily taken care of by superheroes like Daredevil or Luke Cage.

At Stark Tower, Tony Stark, Thor and Steve Rogers were sitting on the balcony, chatting about the good, old times. Tony briefly popped into the bar to grab drinks for everyone.

"Here we go… beer, mead and a shirley temple, can I get you fellas anything else?" Tony asked as he placed the drinks on the table one at a time.

"Think that'll do for a start, thanks Tony…" Steve said as he grabbed his beer.

Thor raised his glass. "A toast, my friends… to seizing the day by it's Odin-damned throat!"

"To the future, good or bad…" Tony added, also raising his glass.

Steve eventually raised his glass along with everyone else. "To the good old days… to the Avengers!" He exclaimed happily.

Tony slowly lowered his shirley temple and rubbed his eyes while Thor chugged down his mead with confidence.

"What?" Steve questioned, curious that he didn't get the reaction he wanted while doing a toast.

Tony sighed. "One drink, Steve… We couldn't get through one drink without saying the A-word…"

"I don't know, Tony… Feels to me like a million years since I've said it…" Steve said.

"Hmm… this mead, I like it! ANOTHER!" Thor exclaimed obliviously, slamming his mead jug on the floor, shattering it.

"I know the feeling, Cap… ever since Bruce, Clint and Natasha left and what has happened with the Civil War and Smaug, it's been rough. It's clear that it's been a bumpy ride for everyone. But we're here now, so everything's been fine...-ish… What more do we need?" Tony said, ignoring Thor.

"You know what we need. We need to put it all back together again…" Steve said.

Tony sighs again. "I don't know, Steve… I'm not sure we're the ones to do that anymore… times have changed..."

"So have we, Tony!" Steve exclaims.

"But…" Tony continues. "I'm sure the public wouldn't want superheroes responsible for unleashing a dragon onto New York reassembling again. We should recognise when it's time to step aside."

"We already did that!" Steve argues. "It's time to step up again! In the only way we can!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we're not as special as we used to be. I could give you twenty names off the top of my head, Steve. Those twenty names could take what we built and make something completely new and different from it." Tony explains, flicking around his umbrella from his drink.

"Sometimes what's old is new again. Story of my life… We'll have to do this sooner or later, Tony… the world needs the Avengers again. They need the three of us."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Hold on, who says it has to be the three of us!? When we first formed this team, it just happened… well it's Loki's fault really… If other superheroes have the opportunity, I say, it's their turn to be Avengers… not us!"

Thor slams Mjolnir on the table, causing Tony and Steve to jump with fright.

"Well, Stark, I say that it must be us… we need this more than ever. We three need one another. We can't run from that, my friends… we must embrace it." Thor intervenes.

"He's got a point, Tony…" Steve said.

"Ok then, tell me something, Cap… since you two have figured everything out, exactly who the hell am I supposed to embrace this time around!?" Tony wondered.

"We'll know when we know, Tony…" Steve replied.

"Aye…" Thor agreed, before looking at his broken mead jug sadly. "Now, I need another drink…"

Tony scoffs. "Well then, that's just great. So I guess it's decided then...by you two ancient farts anyway… So what would we do now? Wait for some startling new calamity to suddenly…"

"Sir, I'm sorry to intrude on your get-together…" JARVIS interrupts, frightening Tony who breaks his umbrella from sheer fright. "But I'm afraid I have some rather alarming news…"

Tony sighs and rub his eyes again. "Sometimes I hate my own mouth… go ahead JARVIS."

"Satellites are detecting multiple energy fluctuations of unknown origins in near-Earth orbit..." JARVIS explains.

Steve chuckles sightly while grabbing his shield from under the table. "Well, I guess that's it then. Avengers A-"

"Don't…" Tony barks before he could say the full sentence. "JARVIS, which way!?"

"Roughly 200 miles, sir!" JARVIS answers.

"I'll meet you two there…" Tony exclaims as he runs into Stark Tower to suit up.

Steve nods as he follows him into the Tower but turns to take the lift down while Thor spins his hammer lightning fast until it's able to pull him up from the ground and into the air.

**2 MILES UNDERGROUND, WAKANDA **

While Iron Man, Captain America and Thor investigate the multiple energy fluctuations that were occuring in New York. Finn, Jake and Flame Princess were wandering 2 miles beneath the plains of South Africa, or to be precise Wakanda.

"Yo, Finn… are we nearly there yet?" Jake wondered.

"Hmm… I think so… T'Challa said there was an archaeological dig going on… until they went quiet…" Finn answered, waving his torch about.

"Why did Black Panther send us down here anyway? Archaeology isn't particularly my strongest asset…" Flame Princess questioned, flying over to Finn's side.

Finn chuckled. "I don't think that's the reason he sent us…"

Finn suddenly stopped abruptly. Both Flame Princess and his torch helped to illuminate what was right in front of him and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I think that's why…"

Bodies everywhere. But the bodies didn't look like they just died, they looked like that they died a while ago then something ate them and left the bones behind. Both Finn and Flame Princess looked horrified and disgusted at the mere sight of the bodies while Jake turned around and clutched his stomach, trying not to vomit.

"Oh glob… What happened to them?" Jake questioned, still not looking at the bodies.

"I don't know…" Finn replied.

"Finn, were they…?" Flame Princess was about to ask but she was too horrified by the sight of the bodies to finish what she was going to say.

"I'm afraid so, FP… These guys were the archaeologists."

Flame Princess' eyes widened. Never has she seen anything so brutal.

Knowing that there was nothing else that they could do, Finn, Jake and Flame Princess moved forward cautiously. Finn waved his torch to a nearby wall to check his surroundings and caught on his eye on some symbols on the wall. The pictures depicted a panther, a skeleton riding a fiery mammoth, an eye, fire, a bird and a hammer.

"Hey Jake… what do you think these mean?" Finn wondered as he examined the symbols on the wall.

"I dunno… they were probably done way before this time." Jake replied, stroking his jowls with curiosity.

"Hmm… I quite like this one." Flame Princess said, pointing towards the drawing of the fiery mammoth.

The trio walked away from the drawings and continued deeper into the cave. They eventually came across 9 holes of varying size and shapes. Finn pointed his torch through all the holes that he could reach.

"These holes all lead somewhere… but where?"

"Let's go check it out then…" Jake suggested.

As Jake was about to jump down one of the holes, Finn raised his arm to block him from going further. "Wait, Jake… We don't know what's done there, could be a trap…"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Close to the centre of the Earth?"

"Well… maybe…"

"The way I see it... the deeper we go, the closer we are to finding answers. Let's just go and check it out and if it is a trap then we'll be ready for it." Flame Princess pointed out.

After saying that, Flame Princess flies into one of the holes. "See you below…" She said before zooming off to who knows where.

"Flame Princess, wait!" Finn exclaimed as Jake's and his eyes widened with the surprise of Flame Princess suddenly going into one of the holes. Finn jumped onto Jake and they both headed into the same hole that Flame Princess went into.

To Finn and Jake's surprise, the hole didn't take them down far, only a couple of miles down further than where they were originally were. They saw Flame Princess looking over a slight cliff.

"Finn, we've got a serious problem…" Flame Princess said, shocked by her surroundings.

Eggs. Millions and millions of little green eggs that continued deeper underground. There were so much eggs that the area that Finn, Jake and Flame Princess were standing around looked like it was made from green rock.

"What the Bjork?! What is all this?" Finn exclaimed.

"They're not of this world, I know that…" Jake said.

"Not _our _world perhaps... who knows what other universe these things spawned from…" Flame Princess muttered.

Jake stroked his jowls again. "Hmm… they seem dormant…"

"Huh?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"It's another word for asleep."

"Ohhh…"

"Jake, I don't think some of them got the memo that they're supposed to be asleep…" Flame Princess stated as she pointed towards 9 eggs that seemed to have hatched.

**FLORENCE, ITALY **

Meanwhile the streets of Florence, Italy were quiet. Only a few people were quietly strolling up and down the streets. Among them was Ezio Auditore who was busy tailing a Templar agent, who in his discovery are operating under the company Abstergo. While Ezio didn't really care what they were now called in this modern era since to him Templars were Templars and they needed to be stopped.

Ezio quickly darted to the alleyways as the Templar agent quickly turned around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Ezio quickly scaled the nearby building and headed onto the roof to continue to follow the Templar on the roof.

"_Where are you heading at this time?" _Ezio pondered as he followed the Templar agent through every street corner and alleyways.

The Templar agent eventually made it to a white van that had Abstergo printed on the side. Another agent was present inside the vehicle. The agent that Ezio had been following kept close to the van's right side door, his back hunched and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"_What is he up to? I need to get closer…" _Ezio thought before he jumped into one of the alleyways that was close to the van.

Ezio quietly crept closer to the van, making sure that he could overhear any possible conversations while also trying not to be seen.

"So, did you hear about the warehouse in Venice? Everything burnt to the ground…" The Templar outside muttered.

The Templar in the car's eyes widened. "Burnt to the ground!? Were the Assassins responsible?"

"No one knows… No one saw anyone go in…"

"You don't think it was the ghost of Ezio Auditore?" The Templar in the car wondered. A question that seemed to interest Ezio.

The Templar outside scoffed. "Ezio's ghost!? You watch too much BuzzFeed…"

"No I'm serious, cameras outside the warehouse near Forlì caught a glimpse of a man dressed in white robes similar to how Ezio was dressed in the 16th century…"

Ezio sighed as the two Templars continued their conversation but it wasn't what he needed to hear. He then turned towards the van and raised his eyebrow. So Ezio quietly snuck up behind the Templar outside the van, extended his hidden blade and quietly stabbed him through the back making the agent collapse instantly. The agent in the van saw Ezio and panicked, racing to the ignition keys and attempting to start the van up. Ezio drew his crossbow and shot the agent through the neck, killing him.

Ezio then dragged the Templar who was outside the van and placed him in the van alongside his colleague in order prevent suspicion.

Then Ezio made his way to the back of the van and shot the lock with the hidden gun which unlocked it. Ezio opened the door to reveal a ton of files which all were in boxes that had the Abstergo logo printed on it.

Ezio gazed upon one particular box. A box that had a file with his name on it, alongside other names such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Edward Kenway, Clay Kaczmarek, Shay Cormac and finally one name that made Ezio look twice at: Desmond Miles.

"Desmond?" Ezio muttered.

Ezio was about to grab the Desmond file when suddenly everything around him started to shake.

"What the-?"

The road close to Ezio started to open up and a dozen bugs popped out. The bugs were much bigger than the average bug and were about the same height as Ezio. Their exoskeletons were more metallic and their eyes glowed a bright green. In short, they were nothing like anything Ezio's ever seen before.

Despite this, Ezio drew out his sword and extended one of his hidden blades and charged towards the bugs.

**6 MILES UNDERGROUND, WAKANDA **

"Uh guys… something's happening…" Flame Princess said as the area surrounding them starts to shake, causing the eggs to wobble.

"What was your first clue?" Jake wondered sarcastically which made Flame Princess glare at him in annoyance.

"Something's not right… we should get out of here…" Finn suggested.

Suddenly a bunch of the eggs start to hatch, releasing the same bugs that Ezio encountered in Florence. The recently hatched bugs started to make their way towards Finn, Jake and Flame Princess.

Jake took notice of the bugs and bolted towards the hole. "Good idea… let's go!"

However more bugs started to hatch and blocked the 9 holes leading back to the surface.

"Or not…" Flame Princess muttered.

**UPPER WEST SIDE, MANHATTAN **

Before all hell broke loose in Italy and deep underground, Spider-Man is swinging around New York, getting some serious airtime and getting the chance to show off to the people that were below him.

"_Just another day of being everyone's friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. Man, I could some action!" _Spider-Man thought.

Suddenly an alarm goes off nearby causing Spider-Man to jerk his head around to the epicentre of the disturbance. Spider-Man looked to see three burglars, all stocky and wearing balaclavas to cover their identity, entering the jewelry store with empty bags slouched on their shoulders.

"_Perfect…" _Spider-Man thought as he swung towards the burglars.

Spider-Man swooped down and hung upside down by the window. The burglars seemed too busy robbing the jewelry store to notice the webhead hanging outside. Spider-Man gained their attention by knocking hard on the window, causing all their heads to quickly gaze up at Spider-Man.

"Guys, the store closed a few hours ago… you're going to have come back tomorrow morning if you want to buy something…" Spider-Man quipped while tapping his wrist, pretending that he had a watch.

"Crap! It's Spider-Man! Open fire!" One of the burglars exclaimed as he and the other burglars aimed their guns at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man's spider-sense went off the fritz as the burglars open fire on the window, causing it to shatter. Spider-Man dodged every single bullet that was fired at him with relative ease.

"Spider-Man!? Where!? I don't see him anywhere!" Spider-Man jokes as he fires webs at the burglars' eyes, making them drop their guns in order to get the webbing off their eyes.

Spider-Man leapt into the store and started to wrap the burglars together while they were blinded with a couple of web strands, eventually rapidly firing webs at them to ensure they stuck together. Then Spider-Man pulled them towards a nearby lamp post and hung them upside down just as a couple of officers from the NYPD arrived on the scene.

"Well, looks like my work here is done, we should do this…" Spider-Man said before his spider sense went crazy again, causing Spider-Man to look around frantically for whatever is triggering his spider-sense.

Spider-Man eventually decided to look up at the sky "...again sometime… oh man..." He said, bewildered at what he saw above.

A big massive portal had opened up above New York. Everything started to shake as lightning cracked from the portal itself. It wasn't clear what was on the other side since everything in the portal was just a pure, bright white light. Spider-Man web zipped towards the roof of the nearest building to get a better look on what was happening above him.

Suddenly a figure emerged slowly from the portal. The figure was slightly smaller than the portal itself. As far as Spider-Man could see, it didn't look like anything from Earth.

"_That thing is going to crash onto the edge of the Hudson River. People will be in danger!" _Spider-Man realised as he saw the figure's trajectory.

Without any time to lose, Spider-Man quickly started to web swing towards the Hudson River.

**THE HUDSON RIVER, MANHATTAN **

"Sir, these energy anomalies in orbit are all suddenly spiking. They seem to be teleportation nexuses…"

"Short them out, JARVIS!" Iron Man barked. "Use every Stark satellite and disruptor drone we've got in orbit!"

"Attempt failed, sir! All Stark tech appears to be not working… traces of an unknown technology are detected..."

"_Tony, we've got to get up there!" _The voice ofSteve said as he rode his motorcycle below Iron Man, his shield firmly placed on his back.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Cap… but this new armour isn't capable of space travel yet… and I don't recall you ever breathing in space!" Iron Man stated.

"_I can…" _The voice of Thor chipped in as he flew by Iron Man.

"Hold on, Thor… let's see what we're up against first…" Iron Man said.

"_Tony, forget your apprehensions about us! We don't have time to-" _Steve barked.

"Dammit Cap! I'm saying we won't need to go up there!" Iron Man interjected. "Because whatever just popped through that portal…"

Iron Man stopped dead in his tracks to catch sight of the mysterious figure falling from the stars as a big hand slowly approached Iron Man from above.

"Is already coming down to us… WATCH OUT EVERYONE!"

Iron Man was about to swoop away until a web-like substance was launched towards the hand, creating some kind of net from one building to another.

"Huh?" Iron Man wondered.

Iron Man looked around to see who shot the web even though he was already aware who it was. Nevertheless, Iron Man continued to make his way to the edge of the Hudson River where he landed in the park alongside Thor and Steve.

"What in the world is that?" Steve pondered as he looked at the massive figure that surrounded him.

"Nothing of this world, I assure you…" Thor replied.

"What is it, Thor?" Iron Man questioned.

"It's a Celestial… A race of ancient, star spawned super giants who judge and destroy entire worlds…" Thor answered.

The Celestial appeared heavily damaged, it's eye pieces were cracked and many pieces of it's armour was torn off due to it entering the atmosphere. The upper torso of the Celestial had been suspended by webbing just above the park but due to it's enormous size, the webbing had gave way, leaving the Celestial to be laid on the ground. Meanwhile the legs was inbetween a few warehouses and the Hudson River itself.

"Look, Tony, it's not alone…" Steve stated as he noticed Spider-Man close to the head of the Celestial.

Spider-Man seemed to catching his breath as Iron Man, Steve and Thor approached him, leaning against the head of the Celestial as if this whole ordeal was too much for him.

"Hey guys… what's up?" Spider-Man huffed.

"Spider-Man, are you alright?" Steve wondered.

"Yeah… just give me a minute…Keeping whatever this thing is from squashing people takes a lot out of you..."

"Well done, Man of Spiders…" Thor said, slapping Spider-Man's back in a thankful way.

"Uh… fellas… I wouldn't celebrate just yet…" Iron Man said, looking up towards the sky.

This comment caused everyone to look up. Fireballs raged from the sky. Fireballs that were actually more dead Celestials. Some were going to other countries across the globe.

"Thor, go!" Steve commanded as he ripped off his civilian outfit, revealing his Captain America uniform underneath.

"Aye, Captain!" Thor nodded and spun his hammer really fast until he was able to gain flight. He then thundered towards the sky.

"It's _raining _dead Celestials, Steve! Now I've seen everything there is to see and then some…" Iron Man exclaimed.

"And your point?"

"I've never backed down from a fight. But the question, the really very unnervingly scary question… if the Celestials are so powerful… what the hell is strong enough to kill them?" Iron Man pondered.

Up above Thor was flying towards a Celestial-like creature that appeared in the sky. The creature look similar to the one that had crashed on the Hudson River. However it was black and it had four eyes instead of six. It also had a hood and an armoured cloak. It was also holding a scythe. Thor attempted to blast lightning on the creature but it didn't even affect it nor did the creature even feel it.

"I think that question was just answered for you, Tony…" Steve said, reaching for his mask.

"Look like it was, Steve…"

Thor landed beside them, ready to face the creature once again.

"Anything else you wanna add before we do this, Captain America?" Iron Man wondered.

"Only one thing comes to mind, Iron Man…" Captain America replied, pulling his mask over his face.

"Then say it and let's get to work…"

Captain America smirked. "Alright…"

Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and Spider-Man prepared for the massive battle ahead before charging towards the threat that was above them.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

**FLORENCE, ITALY **

Ezio continued to battle the bugs in the streets of Florence and while his weapons were able to kill the creatures, it was only a matter of time before Ezio found himself surrounded.

"_Merda! These creatures keep on coming… What have I gotten myself into?" _

Suddenly a huge roar erupted from the distance. Ezio released his sword from a dead bug to locate where the roar came from. Unfortunately, more bugs decided to attack Ezio before he could get a good look around.

"HULK SMASH PUNY BUGS!"

All of a sudden, a giant, green figure appears out of nowhere and starts ripping apart the bugs with his bare hands in a fit of rage. While this is happening, Ezio stares at the chaos ensuring in bewilderment.

"_The Hulk? What's he doing here?" _Ezio wondered in his head.

As soon as The Hulk finished smashing the bugs, he immediately turned towards Ezio and growled.

Ezio knew what Hulk was thinking and quickly held up his free hand in defense. "Hulk, wait! I'm on your side!" Ezio pleaded.

That somehow made the Hulk even madder as he started to charge towards Ezio. Ezio sheathed his sword, knowing it'll be useless against the Hulk, and dived out of the way when Hulk punched the ground, making a small shockwave. Ezio appeared behind the Hulk and drew out his crossbow.

"I am not your enemy, Hulk!" Ezio barked.

"Who's pointing the crossbow at who?" Hulk growled as he slammed the ground with his foot, causing the pavement to crack and making Ezio lose his balance.

However the pavement continue to crack around Hulk and Ezio, forming a circle around them until more bugs emerged from the hole, twice as much as the first time. Hulk and Ezio stood back-to-back, Ezio drawing his sword again and Hulk clenching his fists.

"I know we aren't on good terms at the moment, Hulk… but right now, it looks like you need a friend…" Ezio said, earning a confused glance from the Hulk.

As bugs came into the circle on both sides, their lives meet their end as fists and steel collided with them. Hulk manages to take down more bugs than Ezio does but Ezio manages to keep up by dual wielding between his sword and the hidden blade on his free hand. Eventually every single bug was defeated, stabbed or ripped apart. As Hulk roared in victory, Ezio took a minute to catch his breath before sheathing his sword.

"You have my thanks, Hulk… I wouldn't been able to defeat these creatures without your help… so does that make us allies now?" Ezio wondered.

Before Hulk could answer, he suddenly roars in agony and places his hands over his ears as if he could hear something that Ezio couldn't.

"Hulk? What's wrong?" Ezio questioned.

"Stupid voice in head won't shut up!" Hulk replied, angrily.

"What is the voice saying?"

Hulk growled. "Stupid voice says to go to Wakanda…"

Ezio raised an eyebrow. Questions soon started to float around his mind: Why does he have to go there? What was the voice in his head? Why does he get the feeling that Hulk knows more than he should?

As Ezio was thinking about all these questions, Hulk shook off the voice in his head and got ready to depart to Wakanda. As Hulk was leaving, Ezio ran after him.

"_Scusami, _Hulk! Do you mind if I joined you?" Ezio asked.

Hulk raised his eyebrow and then grunted. "Fine… jump on."

Ezio jumped onto Hulk's back and slung his arms around his neck so that he doesn't fall off. Hulk then squatted to give himself a boost as he launched himself into the sky towards Wakanda.

**HUDSON RIVER, NEW YORK**

A full on assault broke down between Iron Man, Cap, Thor, Spider-Man and the Celestial-like creature. Since Cap wasn't very useful on the ground, he is using a spare Quinjet that Iron Man called upon just before the battle began. The Big Three hit the creature with an assortment of missiles, lightning bolts and repulsor blasts which didn't seem to affect the creature nor even make it flinch. Spider-Man, meanwhile, was in charge of keeping remaining civilians out of harm's way.

"_Tony, where's the weakness in their armour!?" _Cap's voice questioned.

"You heard him, JARVIS… find me a weakness…" Iron Man ordered.

"No weaknesses are found…"

"Dammit! Cap, I can't seem to find one!"

"_I once sank a battleship with nothing but a shield… Everything has a weakness…" _

Thor chuckled._ "Ha! In my experience, no creature that has a face enjoys being bludgeoned in it! Have at thee giants!" _

"That sounds like as good a plan as any. The more I scan the armour on these things, the more I know how Clapton felt when he heard Hendrix for the first time… God, is what it's feels like to be jealous!? How do people live like this!?" Iron Man rambled, having the sudden urge to contemplate.

"_Be jealous later, Tony…"_ Cap muttered. _"Right now I need you focused and spouting the kind of gobbledygook that's going to wind up saving the world…" _

"Oh I've got plenty to spout… first off, gobbledygook? Seriously? Secondly, my scans of these guys don't make any sense… it's like I'm reading thousands of different life-forms…" Iron Man said.

Suddenly the Celestial-like creature eventually decides to move and whacks Thor when he was charging towards it, sending him flying towards the park.

"Uh oh, god down… Spidey, catch him!" Iron Man urged.

"_I'm on it!" _Spider-Man exclaimed.

Iron Man sees Spider-Man quickly web-swinging towards Thor before turning back to the Celestial-like creature and blasting it with repulsor rays. Spider-Man manages to grab Thor in one big swing before he even touches the ground. Spider-Man with Thor in one arm, web swings to the nearest building and drops Thor to allow him to rest for a brief second.

"Hey, did anyone lose a god?" Spider-Man wondered, jokingly.

"You have my thanks, Man of Spiders… Time to wear the enemy down again, I swear I felt his knuckle crack…" Thor said, before spinning his hammer and taking off towards the creature.

"Yeah, you do that!" Spider-Man shouted, doing a thumbs up.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Spider-Man immediately looked behind to see the Celestial that was supposed to be dead, rising up and heading slowly towards the Celestial-like creature.

"Uh, Tony… The dead robot thing is no longer dead…"

"_I see it too, Spider-Man… but why is it still alive?" _Iron Man pondered.

The Celestial slowly made its way towards the Celestial-like creature and punched it, sending it tumbling further into the ocean.

"_Whatever the case, it appears we have a helping hand!" _Thor exclaimed.

However the Celestial-like creature quickly got back up and swiped the Celestial with its scythe, creating a huge scratch on the Celestial's back, flame rising and seeping out. The strength of the scythe caused the Celestial to collapse in front of the creature. The Celestial-like creature grabbed the head of the Celestial and ripped it off with ease, causing the body to fall deeper into the ocean.

"Ah… I see you've all meet my new friend, the Final Host…" A voice suddenly said, a voice that sounded familiar to Thor.

"_No… It can't be…" _Thor thought.

A figure materialised near the Final Host's giant hands. The figure was wearing a green tunic with a green and yellow jacket that had fur around the neck, black pants with golden shin guards and boots. The figure wore a golden helmet with long, curly horns at the top. In the figure's grasp was a long golden spear with a headpiece that resembled the letter C which was accompanied by a green orb inside it.

"Oh don't mind me, brother… I'm just here to lend a helping hand as it corrects the grievous mistake it made one million years ago. I suppose you might call it salvation through global extinction… and it begins now!"

"Loki!?" Thor exclaimed.

Iron Man sighed. "This… just keeps getting better…"

**6 MILES UNDERGROUND, WAKANDA**

"Hey guys… is it just me or are these things getting stronger?" Jake questioned as he was preventing a bug from attacking him with his giant hands.

Flame Princess attempted to burn a few giant bugs with a heat blast but it didn't even effect them. "It's not you, Jake… They're growing more powerful…"

Flame Princess tried to burn them again with a bigger blast of fire to no success. "WHY WON'T THEY BURN!?" She bellowed, angrily.

"Finn, Flame Princess… get back to the surface, I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Jake ordered as he bashed a couple of the bugs into the ground.

"Jake, no! I'm not leaving you!" Finn exclaimed.

Suddenly a rumbling noise was heard above where Finn, Jake and Flame Princess were, causing all of them to look up. The rocks above started to crumble, followed by a roaring noise. The rocks eventually gave way for a giant, green figure to come crashing down. Accompanied by the green giant was a man in white robes and most of his face was covered with a hood.

"Is that the Hulk? And who's that with him?" Finn wondered, as Hulk charged towards the bugs and started to smash them.

"Who cares? As long as he's on our side…" Flame Princess replied.

As Flame Princess was once again trying to burn the bugs, one decided to sneaky and crept up behind her. However the hooded man charged at it, lept onto his back while extending a blade from his gauntlet and stabbing the bug in the back, killing it. Both Finn and Jake saw this and were shocked, Finn even had his mouth wide open.

"Dude… that was awesome! Who are you?" Finn asked excitedly.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze…" The man who called himself Ezio introduced.

"Pssh… show-off…" Flame Princess mumbled to herself.

"Quickly we have to get out of here!" Ezio said to the group as he stabbed a nearby bug.

"Why?! We can't let these bugs head to the surface!" Jake barked.

"Trust me, there's a bigger threat looming in New York…"

"And how do you know that?"

"Hulk told me…"

**HUDSON RIVER, NEW YORK **

Meanwhile Iron Man and Thor started to charge towards Loki while Captain America fires missiles towards the Final Host. Spider-Man had hitched a ride on top of the Quinjet and jumped off to attack Loki from behind. Unfortunately Loki has able to conjure up magic electricity that scattered all over the place, hitting Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man and sending them flying in the opposite direction and onto a rooftop.

"Seriously brother? When has a full-on assault ever worked on me?" Loki taunted.

"Loki, why are you in league with the Celestials!?" Thor growled.

"Oh, you can't blame me for what's happening, Thor. For the glorious cosmic death raining down from above, I'm merely a facilitator. This is all the lovely murderous handiwork of the Final Host…" Loki answered.

"I will slay you for this, brother! A thousand times over!" Thor vowed, angrily.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you will try… You are the Avengers after all…"

"Actually I never officially agreed to…" Iron Man interjected before his armour started to short out.

"But believe me, when the Final Host is finished here, there will be nothing left of this world to avenge…" Loki continued. "See how Dark Power surges through it now that they're standing at the heart of the great primordial infection?"

"Great primordial infection!? The hell's that supposed to mean!?" Iron Man interrupted.

"You'll learn in time… now all that's left to do is to crack open the Earth itself and unleash the full fury of the Forgotten One…" Loki carried on. "Ta ta for now… Avengers…"

Loki and the Final Host started to get engulfed in Loki's magic as a big, green bubble surrounded them. With a few crackles of lightning, Loki and the Final Host suddenly disappeared, the head of the dead Celestial dropping into the ocean. This sudden disappearance left Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man stunned. Captain America landed the Quinjet nearby and made his way towards the others.

"Where did they go?" Spider-Man wondered.

"I don't know…" Iron Man replied.

"With Loki, there's no telling what he's up to…" Thor muttered.

"Well, at least the dead bodies have stopped falling from the sky…" Cap said, looking up at the sky.

"Good, we can focus more on finding Loki…" Iron Man said, lifting up his faceplate.

All of a sudden, a green figure was jumping towards them in big leaps. The figure wasn't alone however as it was accompanied by a white figure that was on the green figure's back, a figure made of fire and a blue and white figure that was riding a yellow figure that looked similar to the green one.

Iron Man groaned. "What now!?"

"I don't think they're foes, Tony…" Cap said, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

All the figures landed on the building that Iron Man, Spider-Man, Thor and Cap were on and their identities became more clearer. They knew that it was Hulk, Finn, Jake and Flame Princess but the man in the white robes was strange to them.

"Tony Stark… We need all hands on deck, there's more going on than you realize… we need the Avengers…" The man in the white robes said.

Iron Man raised his eyebrow. "Right… and who are you again? Bit late for the Renaissance fair, don't you think?"

"Apparently his name is Ezio Auditore… he's not quite from around here…" Flame Princess chipped in, folding her arms.

"Wait a minute!? Ezio Auditore!? The guy who tried to assassinate the Pope in the 16th century!?" Spider-Man wondered, eyes widened with interest.

"Spidey, focus… Ezio, what do you mean by there's more going on than we realise?" Cap asked.

"Giant bugs have been attacking us all over the place, they attacked me in Firenze…" Ezio answered.

"There's also a massive hive of them deep underground beneath Wakanda…" Finn added.

"Yeah, if it weren't for the Hulk and Ezio… we'd be stuck down there." Jake said.

"Ok, so to recap… just to make sure I'm not completely crazy… Earth is infested with giant bugs and covered with dead Celestials and somewhere out there, Loki and his unstoppable new pal, the Final Host are up to something that will likely murder us all…" Iron Man summed up. "Did I miss anything?"

Hulk gave a soft growl which caused Iron Man to turn towards him.

"Oh, right. There's a Hulk that's sure to help us get a handle on things…"

Thor smacked Hulk on the shoulder. "Huzzah! It's been too long since we fought alongside each other, Friend Hulk!"

"Yeah too long… like your hair…" Hulk grinned.

"Hulk knows something, he's been hearing voices when I first encountered him…" Ezio said.

Iron Man raised an eyebrow again and turned to Hulk. "Is that true, Hulk?"

Hulk nodded. "Someone named Eson has been leading me all over the place to hood man, fire girl and the others."

"Eson, huh? I'm guessing it's the one in the ocean, right?" Iron Man questioned.

Hulk simply nodded again.

"How did you guess that, Tony?" Spider-Man wondered.

"It was the one that fought the Final Host…"

Spider-Man's eyes widened with realization. "Ohhh… makes sense…"

"So this Final Host dude… where's he now?" Finn asked, quickly getting back to the task in hand.

"No idea, it disappeared… and until we can locate it, these giant bugs are the most pressing threat…" Cap replied.

"Waste of time… I think we should find the Final Host and burn it where it stands…" Flame Princess suggested.

Hulk chuckled sightly. "I like your thinking, kid…"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt… but Loki and the Final Host has been spotted in a remote town in Russia…" JARVIS interjected suddenly, causing Iron Man to jump in surprise.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Cap raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing… Loki's been spotted in a remote town in Russia. I think we need split up… I'll take Finn, Jake and Ezio and see what we can do to fight the bugs. Cap, take the others and handle Loki until we get there..." Iron Man replied.

"Understood…" Cap nodded.

"Wait a minute, what about the other Celestials? We can't leave them lying around…" Spider-Man questioned.

"Damage Control and the Justice League have got that handled… our focus is on Loki and the Final Host…" Iron Man answered.

Iron Man started to power up his flight stabilizers and started to hover in the air.

"Try and keep up, ok..." Iron Man said to Ezio, Finn and Jake before lowering his faceplate and taking off at supersonic speed.

"_Merda! _How are we supposed to follow him?" Ezio wondered annoyingly.

"No worries, Ezio…" Finn reassured as he jumped on Jake's back. "Hop aboard."

Ezio raised his eyebrow and cautiously went onto Jake's back.

"Hey Finn… good luck…" Flame Princess said, smiling slightly.

Finn smiled back. "You too, FP…"

Jake then elongated his limbs and began to pursue Iron Man.

"Alright team…" Cap addressed to everyone else. "All of us are here for a reason but if you want to walk away now, there'll be no disrespect from us… but if you go out there, you are an Avenger, you fight the good fight. If you get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed… walk it off."

Everyone nodded before Captain America led them towards the Quinjet, which headed in the opposite direction to where Iron Man and the others were heading.

**STARK TOWER, NEW YORK CITY **

Iron Man soon speeded off towards Stark Tower, he knew that if was any technology that could determined how to defeat the giant bugs then his trusty Stark Tech was sure to come in handy. Iron Man briefly turned around to see Finn, Jake and Ezio closing in to his position.

"JARVIS, what's the status of the GK II?" Iron Man wondered, turning back to his normal position.

"En route. Leaving Martian orbit as we speak, sir…"

"Good, keep me posted."

Jake somehow managed to catch up to Iron Man and was striding alongside him, Ezio and Finn on his back.

"So… what's your plan here, Iron Man?" Jake asked.

"Simple, we have to analyse one of the bugs but in order to do that, we need to find one…" Iron Man explained.

"I think I found one…" Ezio muttered, pointing towards the bottom of Stark Tower.

Iron Man gazed to where Ezio was pointing. Bugs had emerged from the roads near Stark Tower and are slowly making their way towards it.

"Why does everyone want to attack _my _building?_" _Iron Man groaned.

"Don't you have a sustainable energy source in there somewhere?" Finn questioned.

Under his faceplate, Iron Man frowned. "Yes, thank you for reminding me…" He said, sarcastically. "Anyway I need one of those bugs if we stand a chance against them…"

"I don't know… I seemed to do alright against them with my sword..." Ezio boasted.

"Maybe back when you were underground… but when Finn, Flame Princess and I were fighting them, they seemed to adapt to our powers and weaponry. FP couldn't even burn them after a few were killed…" Jake pointed out.

"Hmm… interesting…" Iron Man murmured thoughtfully.

Iron Man soon swooped down towards the road that the bugs were in and Jake, Finn and Ezio followed suit. While Jake landed on the road, Iron Man remained hovering a few centimetres off the ground.

"So how do you propose we capture and kill one of the bugs?" Finn queried.

"Well, if what Jake says rings true then these bugs might've adapted their armour so that your swords won't be able to pierce them. Repulsor blasts on the other hand…" Iron Man responded.

One bug started to scurry towards the 4 heroes at a faster pace than the rest. Iron Man immediately raised his hand and blasted the bug before it could reach them, making it slide slightly on the ground by the force of the blast.

"Are perfect for this situation…" Iron Man continued, confidently.

Iron Man bolted towards the blasted bug and picked it up, holding it with both of his arm due to its sheer size.

Iron Man turned to Finn and Jake. "Right, I've got some tests to run… think you guys can keep them busy?"

Finn smacked his fists together and smirked. "Not a problem…"

Iron Man turned to Ezio. "And you, Ezio Auditory…"

Ezio frowned. "Audit_ore_…" He corrected angrily.

"You're with me… in case any stray bugs decided to attack us…" Iron Man continued, ignoring Ezio's correction.

"Fine… Jake, do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure." Jake nodded before grabbing Ezio with a giant hand and stretching him towards the balcony that was extended from the tower and soon after Iron Man followed suit, still holding the dead bug.

Without any hesitation, Iron Man crashed through the window as Ezio entered Stark Tower and quickly flew towards a corridor. Ezio dodged out of the way to avoid him and ran after him soon after. Eventually Ezio entered through the door that he saw Iron Man go through as he was running after him. The room was some kind of lab that was dark expect for the bright blue lighting on the ceiling and on particular panels on the floor. Lots of various machines were scattered around the place. Iron Man, who had his helmet removed, was seen putting the bug onto a table of some kind.

"Ok, let's see what you are…" Iron Man muttered to himself.

Iron Man interacted with the console near the table. The table started to tilt forwards, the bug being kept secure by clamps that suddenly appeared from underneath the table. Then a beam of light illuminated the bug and moved up and down slowly, getting every inch of the giant bug. Ezio slowly walked towards Iron Man and examined the console from over his shoulder.

Ezio raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning it…" Iron Man replied in a 'what-does-it-look-like-I'm-doing?" tone.

"Wouldn't it be easier to dissect it?"

Iron Man rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to find out it's digestive system… I'm trying to find out where it came from and from that, I can find it's weakness… Luckily our resident Time Lord has uploaded most of his archives from his time machine..."

"Time Lord?"

"Ha! Got it!" Iron Man exclaimed, ignoring a confused Ezio. "Apparently this bug is part of a species of cosmic locusts called the Horde who are believed to have devoured entire solar systems… Apparently, according to this anyway, they are long time enemies of the Celestials…"

"Perhaps not anymore…" Ezio said, causing Iron Man to turn to him in confusion.

"Um… is that hood blocking your ears? I just said that the Horde and the Celestials are long time enemies…"

"Then why is the readings of the Final Host and this bug look the same?"

Iron Man looked even more confused and quickly darted back to the console. Somehow JARVIS must've uploaded the readings he took of the Final Host and like Ezio said, it was giving out the same readings as the bug was.

"But…?" Iron Man wondered, speechless.

"Abstergo has got similar machinery…" Ezio admitted. "So is there a way to defeat them?"

"Of course, if we match our tech with the same energy as the bugs…" Iron Man answered.

"They won't be able to adapt to our abilities…" Ezio finished off the sentence.

Iron Man grabbed his helmet and placed back onto his head, the eyes glowing a bright blue once it was connected to the rest of the armour.

"Quick, hand me your sword…" Iron Man quickly said, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Ezio questioned.

Iron Man smirked behind his faceplate. "Because you are in need for a upgrade…"

**A REMOTE TOWN, SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA**

The Quinjet arrived in the place where Loki and the Final Host were located. It was a small, little town that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were buildings and houses all over the place but the population seemed smaller than it should've been. However Loki and the Final Host weren't paying much attention to the town, their attention was more focused on an empty area less than a couple of metres away from the town.

"Ah, there are you O Forgotten One…" Loki grinned as he looked upon the empty space.

"Quickly we must evacuate the town!" Loki heard a familiar voice shout out.

Loki slowly turned towards the town to see Captain America, his brother, the green oaf, the one that talked alot and a fiery individual that he didn't recognise racing or flying into the town, going their usual hero business.

"_Great… more distractions…" _

"Final Host! We seem to have company… burn everything you see, starting with the Avengers!" Loki ordered.

The Final Host obeyed and slowly turned and started floating towards the town. It eventually landed towards the town square and used it's scythe to destroy a few of the buildings, causing massive explosions.

Suddenly Iron Man, Ezio, Finn and Jake appeared out of nowhere via a teleport. Ezio and Finn had modified weapons upgraded by Stark Tech.

"Hey, everybody! Miss us?" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Tony, good timing!" Cap said, running towards him.

"Hey, couldn't let you guys get all the glory… JARVIS, how's my awesome plan going?"

"Three minutes, sir…" JARVIS replied.

"Uh, were the giant insects part of your _awesome _plan?" Cap wondered as more of the Horde started to burst through the icy ground.

"No… but they are…" Iron Man answered, gesturing to Ezio, Finn and Jake.

Ezio and Finn raced towards the Horde and easily sliced them apart with their swords while Jake crushed many bugs by stomping them with a giant foot.

"I upgraded Finn and Ezio's weapons with the same energy as these creatures so that they won't adapt their armour. Jake, meanwhile, just got lucky with those…" Iron Man explained.

"In other words, leave the bugs to us!" Finn said while slicing a bug in half.

"So that leaves us with the unstoppable space giants…" Spider-Man said as he swung towards everyone along with Thor, Hulk and Flame Princess.

"Ok… so what do we know so far?" Flame Princess pondered.

"Everything's connected… The Final Host is infected by The Horde, which is presumably controlled by Loki… take him out, we take both of them down." Iron Man answered.

"Aye, leave him to me…" Thor said.

"Since Finn and Ezio are on bug duty, the rest of us are either fighting the Final Host or rescuing civillians..." Iron Man said.

"Leave the civilians to me…" Cap said.

"Yeah, me too… I'm not quite cut out for big Celestials..." Spider-Man added.

"Sir, GK II has just arrived." JARVIS suddenly interjects, causing Iron Man to look up.

"Ah, my awesome plan has just arrived…" Iron Man said as he starts to hover towards the sky.

Flame Princess looks up and her eyes widened. "My glob, what is that?"

"The Godkiller Mark II. I keep it parked on Mars for eventualities such as this…"

"Dude, how are you this wealthy?" Flame Princess wondered.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed… JARVIS, open the bay doors. I'm coming in…" Iron Man replied before blasting off into the air.

"Alright, Avengers… we have our orders, let's go!" Cap said before everyone went their separate ways. Hulk leapt towards the Final Host and was followed by Thor while Spider-Man swung off in a different direction. Finn, Jake and Ezio ran further into the town to find more bugs.

Flame Princess remained where she was and looked around her surroundings in utter shock. _"This is insane!"_ She thought._ "What am I even doing here? Finn's the hero, not me…" _

Captain America saw that Flame Princess was troubled and stood beside her. "I know what you're thinking… but this is your fight too, Flame Princess. You're here for a reason, we all are. The world needs us…"

"I know, Cap… as much as I'd love to help save the world, I can't… I'm not a hero like you or Finn or Jake…"

"It doesn't matter if you're not like anyone else. Look at me, I'm surrounded by things that go beyond my wildest imagination… yet I still have my shield and that's all I need. You are more than what you think you are, Flame Princess." Cap said, giving a slight smile.

Flame Princess smiled back. "Thanks, Cap…"

"No problem… If you want to go, I won't stop you. But if you stay, I'm going to need all the fire you've got…" Cap said as he headed off into the town, leaving Flame Princess on her own.

Flame Princess looked into the town. She saw the Hulk leaping towards the Final Host only to get smacked across town by the giant scythe. She knew that she had to do something, she couldn't just leave everyone to die especially Finn, the one she loved.

Her eyes turned from black to red. She knew what she had to do.

She started to grow until she was the same height as the Final Host. Her body turned into pure fire except for her head, which remained the same.

"THIS HOT ENOUGH FOR YA, CAP!?" Flame Princess yelled before turning to face the Final Host.

Everyone turned to see Flame Princess' giant form. Finn immediately started cheering in excitement.

"Woo! You rock, FP!"

Spider-Man landed on a rooftop nearby, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Man… I wanna be a giant…" Spider-Man muttered to himself.

Loki had also caught sight of the giant Flame Princess from where he was standing and immediately frowned.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…"

"I wouldn't worry about her…" Thor said, suddenly hovering above him. "You've got a bigger threat to handle, brother…"

Loki smirked as he pointed his staff towards Thor. "Bringeth it on then…"

Meanwhile Iron Man had finally returned, donning his Godkiller armour. The armour was the same size as the Final Host. It was golden and clunky in certain parts with yellow lights on the side of his shoulders and his arc reactor while his eyes were red.

"Hey, nice work Princess… Now whatta ya say, kid? Ready to save the world?" Iron Man wondered.

"Yeah! Let's bring the pain!" Flame Princess replied, smacking her fists too.

Iron Man chuckled slightly. "I like your style, kid… Now let's show this Celestial what's it like when they pick on someone their own size!"

Iron Man and Flame Princess charged towards the Final Host. Iron Man attempted to repulsor blast the Final Host but it blocked the blast with by swiping it's scythe. However this gave the chance for Flame Princess to breeze past the Final Host and grabbed it from behind. As the Final Host attempted to break free, Iron Man grabbed the scythe and pulled the Final Host towards him and punched it right in the face, cracking a few of its eyes. Iron Man eventually stood back and blasted the Final Host with both hands. Unfortunately, this didn't damage the Final Host.

"Thunder, fire, laser beams and a Hulk… It's not enough… it's not enough to save the world!" Iron Man muttered to himself. "How do we do it this time?"

Suddenly, the Final Host manages to break free from Flame Princess' grasp and uses it's scythe to slice Iron Man's left arm off.

"Yeah, sure… let me try it with one arm. That'll be a fun challenge…" Iron Man exclaimed sarcastically.

Iron Man's sliced off arm fell towards where Finn, Jake, Ezio, Spider-Man and Captain America fighting off bugs. Spider-Man and Captain America helped with bug duty after they successfully rescued civilians.

"Thanks for the _hand, _Tony... but I think we got these bugs under control." Spider-Man snickered, slightly.

"Are you sure about that, Spidey?" Jake questioned, looking afar.

Captain America also looked where Jake was looking, using his hand to block the light and clear his vision.

"Finn… you said that there was a hive of bugs deep under Wakanda. How many are we talking?" Cap asked.

As if on cue, dozens and dozens of bugs started to surround the heroes, coming out from every nook and cranny possible.

"About that many, Cap!" Finn replied.

Bugs began swarming all over the place, some crawled onto Iron Man and some managed to crawl onto Flame Princess despite the fact that she was made of fire.

"HULK HATE PUNY BUGS!" Hulk growled as he began ripping some bugs that came across him on the other side of the town.

As Iron Man managed to get rid of the bugs that began to swarm over his armour, he turned his attention back to the Final Host, who was still attacking him. As it was attacking him, Iron Man was hit with an idea, an idea he should've thought about earlier.

"To hell with it! I'll fly this guy into space and blow the whole suit!" Iron Man said before he grabbed the Final Host by his remaining hand and started to fly off quickly into the sky.

"_Don't be a fool, Tony!" _Cap's voice called out.

"I'm not, Steve! I'm being a Avenger! If we take out this guy, maybe the bugs will follow suit…" Iron Man shouted.

Suddenly a few giant hands grabbed Iron Man before he could get any more altitude, causing Iron Man to look down in confusion.

"Hey! Whoa, what's-"

The giant hands were revealed to be more Celestials, who strangely were supposed to be dead. A couple of them started ripping apart Iron Man's Godkiller armour, electricity sparking around the panels that are being ripped off.

"Oh, damn!" Iron Man exclaimed.

"Systems critical, sir…"

"Eject all cores, JARVIS!" Iron Man ordered. "Maximum effort!"

The Godkiller armour started to blow up around Iron Man but fortunately, Iron Man was able to eject from the armour in the knick of time. The resulting explosion surrounds the zombified Celestials until they are fully engulfed in fire.

"Well, that's four million dollars down the drain…" Iron Man murmured to himself. "So far, this Celestial is overpowering us while the Horde is outnumbering us… If anyone has a Hail Mary pass, now's the time to throw it…" He called out to his teammates.

No response from anyone.

"Anybody?"

Looking around, Iron Man could see that the rest of the Avengers were losing their battles. Cap, Finn, Jake, Spider-Man and Ezio were cornered and surrounded by bugs, losing their energy to fight every second. Flame Princess found herself getting beat up by the Final Host and even with minimal help from the Hulk, she was easily overpowered by the Celestial. Even Thor was barely holding up against Loki.

"_Ok… no response… think Tony, the Horde and the Celestials are long-time enemies but there has to be a bigger picture to this! Perhaps the Celestials needed a cure for the Horde… Oh, maybe they saw that humanity had the potential to develop a cure. That's it! The cure is __us__!" _Iron Man theorized.

"Avengers, I have a plan… We need to somehow combine our powers, that'll stop both the Horde and the Final Host!"

"_I don't understand your plan, Stark…" _Ezio said.

"Simple, really… The Earth is a planet of living pathogens. Somehow a Celestial that was infected by the Horde must've visited Earth millions and millions years ago. That's why humanity has the capacity for mutagenesis and superhuman change to be baked into our genetic code… so we can adapt and cancel out the Horde!" Iron Man explained.

"_Great! So just tell me how to beat them!" _Captain America said.

"We beat it…" Iron Man continued.

"_By becoming it!" _Spider-Man interjected.

"Exactly!" Iron Man exclaimed. "If we can somehow combine our powers, we can-" Iron Man continued to explain until he was hit with a surprise blast from Loki's staff. Iron Man crashed near where Thor and Loki were fighting. Loki blasted Thor aside in order to give Iron Man a slow clap.

"Bravo, Avengers…" Loki said, sarcastically. "It's so great to see you accepting the wretched truth of your existence. But do you seriously think you're the cure for the Horde? Well I, the God of the Mischief, am the cure for you! And I've got just what the doctor ordered to…"

Loki was interrupted by the Hulk, who snuck up behind him, picked him up and started to bash him around like a ragdoll. Eventually Hulk slammed Loki onto the snowy ground where he laid there, completely shocked at what just happened.

"Puny god…" Hulk grunted, looking down at Loki.

"I had that handled…" Thor muttered as he returned to his feet.

"Sure you did, Goldilocks." Hulk smirked.

"_Tony, you ok?" _Cap wondered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… just rebooting…" Iron Man replied groggily while getting back to his feet.

"_You were saying something about combining our powers… How do we exactly do that?" _Cap questioned.

"We have to channel the Horde's own energies and overload them with a concentrated dose of all our powers… at least the ones that have powers anyway…" Iron Man explained.

"_It's going to be risky, we need something that can channel all that energy and there's no way your arc reactor can sustain that amount of power…." _Spider-Man said.

"True… but I know Flame Princess can…" Iron Man said.

Flame Princess was still fighting the Final Host when she heard that, she broke her concentration for a second and that was enough for Flame Princess to get punched in the face again. Flame Princess decided to shrink and morph into a flaming wisp and flew towards Iron Man. Once she reached Iron Man she returned to her regular form, a scared and concerning look on her face.

"Tony… I can't…"

"Yes, you can…you're the only one who can absorb the energy and force it onto the Final Host and the Horde."

Flame Princess went to full panic mode. "B-But… I-I never done anything like this…"

Iron Man knelt to Flame Princess' height and placed his hand on her shoulder, his armour protecting from her fiery skin. "Trust me, you'll be fine…"

Flame Princess took a deep breath to calm herself down but deep down, she wasn't too sure that she was able to absorb the combined powers of the Avengers then unleash it and destroy both the Final Host and the Horde with it.

"_I know you can do it, FP… I believe in you…" _She heard Finn reassure.

After that reassurance, Flame Princess grew more confident and took another deep breath. She looked up towards Iron Man.

"Tell me what to do…"

"Keep the Final Host busy again, we'll hit you with everything you got. Once you've absorbed our powers… I'll tell you when you can let go, ok?"

Flame Princess nodded. "Ok…"

Iron Man smirked under his faceplate. "Now go and save the world, kid…"

Flame Princess headed back towards the Final Host and grew giant size once again. Flame Princess began to battle the Final Host again until she was able to put it in an armlock and gave a quick nod to Iron Man, signifying that she was in position.

"Ok, listen up everybody! As I said before, we need to combine our powers together. Then we can channel it into Flame Princess and the rest is up to her." Iron Man explained. "Come to my position now!" He ordered.

Once Iron Man said his orders, everyone heeded the call and headed to where Iron Man, Thor and Hulk were as quickly as they could.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jake wondered.

"That's a good point, Jake… Thor, remember when you and Hulk combined your powers with your hammer to take down a whole bunch of vampires?" Iron Man questioned.

"Aye!" Thor chuckled. "I remember it like it was yesterday!"

"Can that work with all our powers?"

Thor smirked and spun his hammer. "Let's find out…"

Thor held out his hammer and Iron Man placed his hand onto it.

"Everyone place your hand on the hammer!" Iron Man ordered.

Hulk, Ezio, Finn and Jake placed their hands on Thor's hammer immediately. Spider-Man was a bit reluctant at first but eventually placed his hand on the hammer.

"Are you sure this will work, Tony?" Cap asked as he slowly placed his hand on the hammer.

"It has too…" Iron Man muttered. "Everyone, focus your energy into the hammer!"

Slowly, a multi-coloured energy started to spark from Mjölnir. It eventually engulfed the head of the hammer and flowed towards the Avengers and covered them with the same energy. Strangely, It didn't cause them any pain.

"Everyone ready?" Cap asked.

Everyone responded with a nod.

"Flame Princess, you ready?"

"READY AS I'LL EVER BE, CAP! JUST DO IT!" Flame Princess barked.

"You heard the fire princess, do it Thor!" Iron Man commanded.

Thor pointed Mjölnir at Flame Princess and blasted the energy towards her. Once the energy hit her, both Flame Princess and the rest of the Avengers screamed in agony. Multi-coloured lightning crackled everywhere, hitting the occasional tree or building.

"It's… working…" Spider-Man grunted.

"It's all up to Flame Princess now…" Iron Man groaned.

Loki recovered from his shocked state and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of what was happening.

"No… that's impossible…"

"URGH! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Flame Princess screamed.

"Just… hold on for a little while longer, FP…" Finn urged.

"You can do this! We believe in you!" Cap encouraged.

Flame Princess managed to hold on for a little bit longer, her screaming getting louder and louder. Eventually the energy from Mjölnir had been fully absorbed by Flame Princess.

"Everyone get down… NOW FLAME PRINCESS!" Iron Man shouted.

So everyone let go of Mjölnir and ducked below as Flame Princess unleashed an impressive amount of energy, immersing the Final Host and the Horde that surrounded her. The rest of the Avengers were blinded by the brightness of the energy that Flame Princess was giving off. They could only hear her agonising screams.

Soon enough, the light died out. Both the Final Host and the Horde were nowhere to be seen. The only remnants of their existence were bits of machinery scattered around the town and bug guts soaking into the snow. Finn quickly darted around to look for Flame Princess and eventually saw her by a few bugs that were slowly getting burned. She had returned to her regular form and had staggered to her knees in sheer exhaustion.

After he saw Flame Princess, Finn sprinted towards her as quickly as he could. Once he got to Flame Princess, Finn immediately fell on his knees and pulled her into a hug. Flame Princess was at first shocked at the hug and the fact that he wasn't getting burned but Flame Princess soon realised that she was still replenishing her lost energy. Not wanting to waste time in actually touching Finn without hurting him, Flame Princess eagerly returned the hug.

"That was amazing, FP!" Finn exclaimed, breaking the hug. "I never knew you could do that…"

"I didn't know I could…" Flame Princess panted.

"Ha!" Iron Man cried out with pride as he and the other Avengers joined them. "That actually worked! Flame Princess for the win!"

"_Si_, you did great kid… The Horde is now dormant." Ezio chipped in.

"And it looks like the Final Host is toast!" Spider-Man added with a slight chuckle. "Heh, it rhymed…"

"Well, everyone… it looks like we can all relax and let the Justice League handle clean-up…" Iron Man sighed in relief.

"Uh, why?" Jake wondered.

"We have an ongoing thing between those guys… so whoever saves the world first, the other team has to be charge of clean-up…" Iron Man explained.

"It's not over yet… Loki got away…" Thor grumbled.

Cap placed his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him next time…"

"So what now? Since the Final Host is gone, Loki is gone and the Horde are now dormant… where does that leaves us?" Ezio pondered.

"Well, there'll be bigger threats like this… maybe even bigger. Threats only the Avengers can face…" Iron Man replied.

"If you believe that a small group of us working together again can make a difference…" Cap muttered.

"Yeah… you were right Cap… The world needs the Avengers again, making sure we can avenge the Earth if there's no one around to protect it…" Iron Man said.

"Well, let's get to doing what Avengers do best. Do you want to do the honours, Tony?" Cap wondered.

Iron Man chuckled. "Oh, why not…" He then took a deep breath. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" He bellowed in a triumphant way.

_And there came a day unlike any other, when earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat! On that day the Avengers were born! - To fight the foes no single hero could withstand!_

**Woah! This was a lot longer than I expected it to be… who knew I'd be adapting, cutting and changing 6 issues into one story? **

**This has officially become the longest one-shot I've written (and will probably stay that way too…) So I'll keep this short… **

**So the plan is to write 3, possibly 4, part events (details on these events can be found on my profile page) and every now and then, write a one-shot adventure. So if you got any ideas for stories, feel free to PM me. **

**Anyway I'll be updating: This, Written in the Stars, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate, The Fandom Race, Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event, Adventure Time With A Time Lord. **

**Coming soon will be: Civil War: Flames of War and Scooby-Doo: A Nightmare on Elm Street. **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off. Allons-y! **


End file.
